Reunited
by mmm.love
Summary: REVAMPED! What happens when Edward leaves Bella at the start of New Moon and doesn't return? Can she do it or is she sucked into the supernatural world he tried to save her from? ORIGINAL PAIRINGS.
1. Heartbreak

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 1 – Heartbreak**

Summary - REVAMPED! What happens when Edward leaves Bella at the start of New Moon and doesn't return? Can she do it or is she sucked into the supernatural world he tried to save her from? ORIGINAL PAIRINGS.

…**..**

Bella's POV:

'No…Stop!' I shouted as James threw me across the room in my old dance studio I screamed as glass pierced my leg, 'Bella? Bella? Can you hear me? Bella!' I could hear a voice, it was agitated it sounded like bells chiming it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. 'Bella…' the voice murmured it was turning into an angry chilling voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, then it stopped and I woke up to Charlie sitting at my bedside shaking me 'Its ok Bella just wake up it's only a nightmare!' he reassured me.

'Oh, Ch- Dad sorry' I stuttered. 'Do you want to talk about it? What was it about honey?' he asked being the 'worried father' he was. 'I- I'm ok it was just a bad dream' I tried to say as I felt a salty tear fall down my face. Luckily Charlie didn't see, he stood up and walked towards the door before leaving saying 'Goodnight' to me I nodded as my reply. He was probably going back to bed I had woken him so much since _he_ left.

I decided to have a shower then maybe get some breakfast. Today I thought I would go and see Jacob I hadn't visited much since Edward left. The day he told me he didn't love me any more shattered my heart, I had flashbacks of the moment and I felt another tear roll down my cheek.

Before I went out I checked my email, I didn't do this often enough. I had received two messaged from Renée.

**Message One:**

Hello Bella,

How are you honey? Is Charlie looking after you properly?

Phil says hi, call me later ok?

Love you loads,

Mom x

**Message Two:**

Hello Bella (AGAIN!)

Why didn't you call me, I have been worried sick! Charlie called me and said you were getting better. I nearly got a plane to Forks.

Don't do that to me again, OK?

Love you,

Mom x

**I replied:**

Hey Mom,

I'm sorry I didn't call or reply but I only just got round to checking my emails, you know how school can be.

Yeah, I'm fine. Charlie is looking after me, he's been great!

Hope you and Phil are having fun in Florida.

Love you and miss you loads,

_Bella x_

I should really check my emails more often; I wouldn't want my Mom worrying she would go over the edge and hop on a plane to Forks.

I looked a clock on the wall of my bedroom. Wow if I want to see Jacob I better get going.

He had grown up so much since I arrived at Forks. I remember when he told me he was a werewolf; I was ok with it I guess, I already knew about vampires.

As I made my way to the reservation I thought about his life as a werewolf what it might be like, suddenly I realised I probably should have rang him first, he would have been on patrol all night.

I drove towards La Push were the Quileute's lived.

Then I drove past _our_ meadow. _Our_ 'special place' he always took me there, it was romantic and warm and safe - I would visit later I thought if I had time. Maybe it would keep my memory of him alive I never wanted to forget him.

I arrived at Jacobs house, Billy was wheeling himself out of the house 'Hey Billy' I shouted in his direction he nodded back and I jogged up to the door and knocked loudly, it took me three rather loud knocks before Jake answered. 'Oh Bella you never told me you were coming over, how are you?' he said blinking wildly adding a massive yawn. I chuckled lightly 'I'm fine thanks, and yourself?', 'Oh you know patrol Sam has us working double shifts it kills me sometimes' he replied with another mighty yawn. 'Maybe I should leave you to sleep, you look dead I will see you tomorrow? Ok, bye' I shouted towards the door running out the house before he could convince me otherwise.

I was walking towards my old battered Chevy that Jacob fixed up for me. Charlie bought it of Billy for me as a homecoming present.

Next on my mental 'to do list' was my visit to the meadow…

I pulled up at the meadow, memories of this place flooded my mind, the happy times I had with Edward. Then I saw them, two very beautiful creatures, running around the meadow, lightening speed, they ran backwards and forwards it looked like they were playing; definitely vampires. I jumped out of the truck I needed to know if Edward had returned or Alice.

As I got closer I realised they had dark red eyes, I felt myself fall to the ground and my eyes go black, seconds later I woke and felt the cool wet grass underneath me.

Two figures stood above me, my vision was blurred so I couldn't make them out properly, I tried to talk but nothing came out. Then my head fell towards the floor again and the nightmare started.

**Edwards POV:**

It was coming. The torment started again as I remembered her '_B...ell...a',_ it hurt to even _think_ her name.

My family were gradually became distant, especially Alice who was normally happy and chirpy, Jasper grew quite fond of Bella even though he found it the most difficult to be around her.

Carlisle and Esme were constantly worrying about me, scared I might do something stupid to provoke the Volturi, they were the closest thing we had to royalty in our world and you only went to them if you wanted to die. I decided when I first met Bella if and when she died I would follow as quickly as possible for I couldn't live knowing she wasn't.

Everyday and night I would lie on my bed in our new home in New York. My bed had black bedding and my shelves had all my music on them that Bella commented on fondly. All I could be bothered to do was listen to the music she loved so much, I wouldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for the 'human charade' and my love for her.

I felt another stab in my chest every time I thought of her another part of my cold heart would break off and die again. Why did everything have to remind me of her?

I would go hunting, but only when my eyes were the blackest black. I would hunt elk or deer just to be quick. Only when Esme begged me I would go bear hunting with Emmett.

It tortured me to see them hurting but it had to be done and they understand that except for Alice. I refused to destroy her soul and make her immortal.

I would check up on her every so often. I would sometimes take Alice; hopefully she would be happy when she saw how much safer she was without us.

Alice still got visions of Bella, she was 'attuned' to her, and she had no choice. I felt what Alice felt whenever she had a vision of Bella the gut wrenching pain she was enduring, the pain would stop, eventually.

It was selfish, I know, but I did wish she wouldn't get over me; I couldn't bear to imagine her love another man and her to be in their arms.

She was getting closer to that mutt Jacob Black. Alice was always scared when she couldn't see visions of Bella and when they returned to her she rejoiced but soon after her own pain would be back and Jasper made sure we all felt it.

Jasper found it hardest with all of the negative emotions, he didn't like all the negativity and that had an impact on all of us.

…

**A/N- **Thanks Guys! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	2. Choice

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 2 – Choice**

…**..**

Bella's POV:

I woke up in a foreign place it was filled with vibrant colours things only imagined. I stood up and I saw eight pairs of eyes staring at me around my, bed, their eyes were crimson, just like the ones I saw at the meadow.

I jumped up, finally coming to my senses I backed towards the door, then someone spoke making me jump 'Hello Bella, I am Aro. The leader of the Volturi, and this is the Volturi guard' his voice sounded like bells chiming in the wind.

I decided to reply, if they were going to kill me they would have done it by now, right? I cleared my throat and began introducing myself, 'Er…hi, I'm Isabella Swan, where am I?'.

'You are in Volterra, in Italy' a small childlike voice said from behind Aro, she was beautiful and her features were perfect.

'Ok?' I choked, confused. That's when they all introduced themselves; the girl with the childlike voice announced her name to be Jane and a younger boy Alec was stood next to each other I guessed they were related somehow because they looked so similar. The two men on either side of Aro were called Caius and Marcus and nearer the back were Heidi, Felix and Demitri.

I knew they were all vampires because of their exceptional beauty and their crimson eyes contrasted perfectly with their skin. I was envious!

Then my walls fell and it all brought back a painful memory. My pain was as bad as it was when Edward first left me, I broke down crying and holding myself together fearing if I let go I would fall apart. A woman came forward to comfort me; Heidi, I she said her name was 'We were going to be great friends' she concluded. It was exactly what Alice told me when we first met.

I slept in a massive room with a queen-size bed, dark thick red curtains and medieval like furniture, it was like royalty. I didn't even remember how I got to this room I must have fallen asleep or passed out and Heidi might have carried me here.

If I was sure of anything it was that I was in the possession of vampires but not just vampires the Volturi and I trusted them, I didn't know why but I just clicked with them, automatically.

My knowledge of the Volturi and Volterra was limited anything about them I only heard the Cullen's talk about and of course Edward never spoke of them and if anyone else did, well they probably wouldn't live to tell the tale again.

I stretched my arms and jumped again when Heidi walked through the door. I felt comfortable around her the most, so I decided to go for it, 'Who are the Volturi?' I spluttered out quicker than I thought possible, 'I- I Mean what do they do?'.

'Oh we have lived a sheltered life haven't we?' she suggested, 'The Volturi is like royalty in our world. We keep vampires in line, if our secret is in danger or we become too noticeable, we will kill the offenders' she informed with a smile 'or- vampires come here if they want to die' she added a little quieter.

I didn't say anything but my mouth dropped open, with a little nod that explained Edwards's hesitation to telling me.

Jane and Alec appeared at my side they looked at me then at Heidi, 'Aro has summoned you. Bella'. Jane said aloud with a huge grin on her face, Alec on the other hand looked like he was in pain.

'Good morning, Bella' Aro greeted me, yet again with Caius and Marcus on his heels both of them looking amused.

We have all discussed what we are going to do with you. My mouth dropped open, again. My mind went into overdrive and my heartbeat sped up, Heidi came up behind me and held my shoulders lightly and whispered into my ear 'Don't worry'. But this time her soothing voice didn't work, my brain didn't register it, 'they were, no, how can...' I murmured, 'Stop worrying Bella were not going to hurt you, unless you choose!' Marcus announced from Aro's direction.

Aro began speaking again 'Option A: You will be kept human and you will be imprisoned here for the rest of your life.'

He continued 'Option B: You will be turned into a respectable vampire and you will join us here in Volterra as part of the Volturi guard.'

I was in shock, angry at Edward for leaving me and putting me in these situations.

A tear broke from my eye, 'Er, I- guess…B' I managed to say. Then I burst out in tears, Heidi, Jane and Alec came forward to comfort me, I attempted to push them away but Heidi and Alec already had their arms around me, 'Leave me alone! Go away!' I shouted between useless sobs.

I sat on the cold marble floor in front of Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demitri and Felix, they were in a huddle talking about something, occasionally speaking loud enough for me to make out some words I heard 'who?, but I cant, maybe you should, when?' I guessed, they were talking about me.

Edward POV:

I was doing my usual thing lying on my bed staring at my window thinking of her and what I did to my family how upset and angry I made them. I did that!

Alice's visions of Bella were getting less and less so she kept worrying.

She kept asking us to go and visit her she would torture me with her thoughts, I understood and it was deserved. 'A few weeks' I kept telling her and then she calmed for a while and never spoke about it again until she worked it out, this became a common cycle.

I would check up on her soon, I thought to myself Alice saw Bella's whole life ahead of her but one vision she didn't see anymore was her becoming a vampire.

A few times when I was hunting I was close to Forks and nearly sprinted towards her house but I could never do it, if my family couldn't nether could I.

I visited Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya, the Denali coven sometimes. They were _vegetarians_ too, Tanya still liked me she was always thinking about what it would be like to kiss me, and it was so annoying.

It had been nearly one and a half years since I had left forks, the pain was getting unbearable, how must she be feeling, had she gotten over me yet?

The thoughts were swirling around in my head constantly every day.

Alec POV:

'Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri, Heidi' Aro shouted one after the other from the main hall, within seconds everyone was in front waiting for our leader to speak.

'Now you have all met our visitor, Bella. I have decided on what to do with her' he announced we all nodded in agreement. 'I have decided that we will give her two options' he continued with slight grin on his face, 'Option A: she will be kept human and she will be imprisoned here for the rest of her life and Option B: she get turned into a respectable vampire and she joins us here in Volterra as part of the Volturi guard.'

My face dropped, this was my sister they were talking about! Jane was ecstatic her long lost sister was finally going to join us for eternity. Bella didn't know how precious she was to us, she though of us as just some other vampires.

When she was turned we planned to tell her that was the only thing that got me to agree to changing her then she could be happy, I hoped she would be happy.

When we found out that the Cullen's had found her we were happy, she was protected. She was so clumsy, then when he left her Jane and I were furious I nearly hunted him down and broke him into tiny pieces, Heidi had to stop me. When I knew he was trying to protect her and loved her dearly I calmed more they were the same reasons Jane and I left.

I realised me and Edward Cullen had a lot in common we both wanted what was best for Bella and we both wanted her to stay human.

Aro asked Jane and I to summon Bella, I knew what for he was going to ask her then question I dreaded so very much.

Bella was in the hall clueless to what was about to happen then he asked the question she paused for a long time, a tear strolled down her already sodden cheek 'Er…I…guess…B' she whispered.

I was glad she picked that option I didn't know how I could live with my self if she picked option A; she was not suicidal after everything that had happened she was so brave.

I wished she could have a normal human life.

I grinned at her answer then she collapsed on the floor sobbing, Heidi and I had our arms wrapped around her and Jane wasn't far behind, 'Get off! Go away!' she cried as she tried to push us off, it wasn't going to work. It killed me seeing her upset like this.

…

**A/N – **Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Shock

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 3 – Shock**

…**..**

Bella POV:

When I had calmed down Aro spoke 'Bella, we will change to tomorrow at 6am, it will take three days and be extremely painful but it will be over before you know it' he said like he said it everyday.

I suppose I had come to terms with what was going to happen to me now, at first I was scared and now I'm kind of relived I guess, I would be helping protect the vampires and humans in this world and that included the Cullen's and my family.

'Bella, can I talk to you?' Alec said calmly probably trying not to scare me, 'Sure' I croaked, 'there is something I have to tell you, it is exceedingly important' he informed.

I was very interested and a little scared. 'Jane and I, well, we are well, how should I put this? I'm just going to come out with it' he stuttered 'Were your older brother and sister' he revealed to me. I felt my mouth fall open in disbelieve I ran out the room I found myself in an ally light on one side and darkness on the other soon I wouldn't have a choice to choose between them.

I was shocked this couldn't be true my mom and Charlie never told me about this they wouldn't lie to me my whole life? Would they?

Jane and Heidi were bolted towards me and stopped at me, I was on the ground weeping in my arms 'What's wrong?' they both asked in unison, I look at Jane questioning she got it right away 'Bella. . .' she started then looked away.

Jane lead me to the room I slept in, Alec and Heidi at her heels, I had so many questions. I sat on the bed while Jane thought of something to say that might explain, 'Ok Bella…We are your Brother and sister our parents are currently called Renée Dwyer and Charlie Swan and we are only 30 years old I was 13 when I was changed and Alec was 15 when we were changed.

'Ok' I stood up and looked at them both thoroughly. Then I saw it they both had a bit of me in or a bit of my parents, they were really young when they were turned, what they must have gone through. My brother and sister.

I had calmed down now it was 5:55am in 5 minutes I would be on my way to becoming a vampire being reunited with my siblings forever and a part of the Volturi guard. I was almost excited.

It had been about 2 years since Edward left me, I had started to contain myself when I though about him or when someone brought them up, I was getting over him just like he promised I would. In 3 days I would become what he was protecting me from.

Alec, Jane and I were talking when Heidi walked in and announced that Aro wanted to start my stomach twisted and I suddenly felt sick and nauseous.

I walked down to the Hall where Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix and Demitri were they all glanced at me as I walked through the door, a few giving me sympathetic looks and others huge cheesy grins.

Now Bella please sit down the quicker we get this over and done with the better, 'Just think about what gift you might receive' Demitri suggested it was the first thing he had said to me since I had arrived. 'Considering I cant read your mind and Jane and Alec both has mind based gifts you probably will too' Aro finished.

Then he bit my neck and I made a deafening scream, my eyes closed and everything went black.

_(Three days later)_

'She's nearly there' someone announced then I felt several eyes on me 'She's coming round' another voice said, my head was throbbing. 'She's so beautiful' I think Alec concluded. I wondered what gift I had, I hoped I had one. The voices that spoke sounded more beautiful now with my vampire hearing, the burning sensation all over my body was dying down and any new body allowed me to open my eyes.

Jane, Alec and Heidi were at my bedside they looked mesmerised and concerned; they stood over me, staring at me. I wondered why they looked like that and then they sat me up carefully and uncovered a long grand mirror so I could look at myself. Most people would sound vain calling themselves beautiful but I was and I was frozen like this forever.

Another tear fell down my cheek even that looked wonderful but the pain inside me didn't my throat was burning not as much as the process but not far behind it, 'Yes, Bella this is the bit none of us like, The hunger, Bella' Marcus enlightened me. 'Yeah' I answered feeling another strike of pain. Felix, Alec, take her to the hall and there is food waiting for here there.

Felix, Alec and I ran at lightening speed it was one of the best feeling I had ever had, we reached the end of the long corridor until we reached the huge doors that I didn't even attempt to move as human but not with my newborn strength was like lifting a feather.

I smelt the warm blood pulsing through the veins in something's body it sounded like heaven, I saw my prey and I pounced on it pierced my teeth into its neck and drank until I drained it. It was delicious the soft, red liquid in my mouth trickling down my throat like syrup, I looked down a lifeless man was in my arms his body limp on the floor.

Edwards POV:

'Eddie?' Alice teased she knew I hated being called _Eddie_, 'What!' I snapped, she gave me an apologetic look I nodded and she carried on 'Well I was wondering could we go and see Bella soon?' she asked again, I couldn't hold this off for much longer what should I say this time. Maybe we should go and see her, I suppose it would help me too?

'Ok, Alice you win. We will go the end of next month, ok?' Alice's face went blank for a second, she was having a vision. 'Yes!' she squealed breaking the silence, I was defeated, 'we really are going next month your not putting it off your really going to take me, yey!' she squealed again. 'Ooo I gotta' tell Jasper…thanks Edward' she thought back to me.

Aro POV:

Bella let out a deafening scream, Alec's face cringed, Jane was still ecstatic; her sister was going to join her for eternity.

I felt for them all and their parents, but mostly for Bella the heartbreak she had been through at such a young age and she's still so strong.

I wondered what gift Bella would have I knew she would have a mind based gift as I couldn't read her mind and Jane couldn't inflict pain on her, which I made her try, she would be one of the strongest on the guard now.

Felix and Alec had just taken her to her first meal; we picked the best we could find. It was a man he smelt the best to us all and he was waiting for her now.

I heard a feeble shriek; Bella must have been really hungry she pounced on him so fast he couldn't even scream for his life, poor man, she was a natural, so clean afterwards not a single drop of blood was spilt.

…

**A/N – **Thanks hope you like it!


	4. Control

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 4 – Control**

…**..**

Bella POV:

When I stood up and everyone looking at me, why were they looking? I glanced to my feet and saw a man, a man I had just killed and I felt nothing for him, in fact I ached to do it again.

Jane and Alec smiled at me from a distance in a flash I was by there side puling them both into a tight hug, 'Ouch…you're stronger than us, careful!' they both complained; I only weakened my hold on them slightly.

'So Bella, now it's the fun part, do you have a gift?' asked Heidi excitedly, 'I'm not sure but, you all have a colourful glow around you, is that normal? Aro can you read my mind?' I inquired.

Aro took my hand gently which followed to a frustrated shaking of his head. 'Why isn't my gift working on anyone!' Jane moaned everyone looked at her disapprovingly.

'Got it!' Heidi exclaimed 'Bella can block vampire's mental powers, not to mention her exceptional beauty; she must help me with dinner'. Alec smirked at Heidi's last comment.

Aro sighed how he could turn down such a request; 'Bella may help you, firstly take her down to the grounds and properly acquaint her with our tasty friends. Oh and take Felix'.

It seemed I had no choice in the matter but I was in no position to argue. I was hungry.

As we ran to the grounds, I remembered them, the Cullen's. I stopped running and walked at a human pace, 'is it coming back, your memories?' Heidi asked, I propped myself up against a wall and I nodded unable to speak; 'It's ok Bella. You have Jane, Alec and I now', looking into her eyes I knew she was right, that part of my life was over, I was a vampire now and they were gone. I forced my pain away, took a deep un-needed breath and continued running to the grounds.

'Your doing very well Bella, Heidi, how about you show Bella here how it is done?' Felix suggested; Heidi had a mischievous grin plastered on her face and walked towards the mouth watering specimens.

'When its your turn you simple play the part of a tour guide your going to sell them a tour of the castle for $10, just flirt a bit, flip your hair. They can't resist!' Felix explained. I watched Heidi from a distance, _I can do this_.

Now it was my turn. I floated towards a man who looked about 25 years old, 'Hello sir, my name is Bella. I would like too offer you a chance to have one of the best experiences possible while you're here and it's only going to cost $10!' I lied, _Sold_. ! 'Sure' the man replied instantly, he didn't even ask what it was!

We didn't need Felix after all I controlled myself well. Heidi and Felix were relieved, excited and most of all envious it took them years to master this skill.

We had acquired a group of fifteen people now; we led them up the stairs and asked them to wait in a lounge, as we went to announce to the rest of our coven 'dinner was served'.

Heidi led the humans into dining room so the humans saw a familiar face before we joined her to indulge them.

When everyone was full we disposed of the bodies and retreated to the hall.

'Well Bella I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we are all so proud of you!' Jane announced; I had only been _born_ this morning and I had already achieved so much.

I retreated back to my bedroom and thought back to when my heart was still beating, never would I have even thought about drinking humans, but what choice did I have? Human blood was so delicious and with everyone else drinking it how could I resist?

Jane had fetched a huge trunk of clothes I could keep, all brand new, some designer she had very good taste. The mountains of clothes and accessories meant I would never need to go shopping again, now that was s relief.

Heidi burst in my room at that point, jumped on my bed and patted the space next to her I quickly filled it. 'Bella, I must tell you something important,' she began 'You've been here a while now and Demitri has been changing Alice Cullen's visions they will think your still human in Forks' They mention of her name made to freeze up but I soon convinced myself that part of my life was gone and she continued 'Its better this way' she finished. 'I understand' I surrendered.

Edward POV:

Normally my family sensed my heightened mood when I was visiting Bella; well checking on her and this time was no exception.

It was only a week now; my excitement was nearly at breaking point, even though I knew that when I had to leave I would be filed with unimaginable pain.

It had been two years and three months since I had left Bella, it felt like a lifetime. Alice was seeing visions of her getting on with her life, she looked happy, finally moving on, she was getting even closer to that mongrel Jacob Black. It killed me to see her with him.

I decided to go hunting with Emmett to pass the time and turn my eyes back to the gold they should be; maybe I would catch a few mountain lions, I thought about the warm tasty blood in my mouth and venom began to fill it.

'Ready!' I shouted upstairs, he was saying goodbye to Rosalie and that; that could take some time; they had a very intimate relationship.

Alice mentioned going shopping with Esme later; Rosalie suddenly appeared by her side, that certainly got her attention. 'Shopping, did someone say shopping?' she panicked excitedly her hair sticking up in different directions; Emmett emerged at the top of the stairs looking tidier than his other half.

'Forget about me did you?' I concluded, with a sly sarcastic wink.

'Are you ready, Edward?' he said dismissively, 'Yes, for nearly an hour!' I reminded him 'Bye' we both called out, receiving several replies.

Emmett put on _Paramore-Decode _I didn't particularly care for the song but Emmett had control of the stereo as he was the passenger.

When we arrived I stepped out of the car and could instantly smelt a mountain lion and gave into my senses. The lion was drained quickly and I smelt another after draining that one I went to find Emmett and help pitch the tent.

As usual, Emmett was already covered in blood when I found him; he was such a messy eater especially when he was hungry.

'Nearly forgot you were a vampire there, Eddie! It's nice to see your eyes the right colour.' Emmett stated with a sympathetic smile.

Alice POV:

'Yey' I squealed in a very high pitched voice, I was so excited that we were visiting Bella I missed her so… much. I know Edward is doing this for her good but I was still very angry with him for making me leave her alone in Forks.

Jasper covered his ears when I got excited, my gorgeous husband _how did he put up with me?_ He found it hard being around everyone when their emotions were negative; I tried my best to be happy for his sake.

I was counting down the days until we were visiting Bella one week left. Edward was getting rather annoyed with my constant reminder, it was quite funny. I could keep doing it because this future would never change it was definitely going to happen.

I saw Bella everyday in my visions, she was getting on with her life, and she was getting better. I saw her go to the meadow a while ago she wanted to remember us and that meant everything to me, but she hadn't been back since she had visited Jacob Black and recently Charlie seemed to be getting a lot more sleep, they were all coping well.

Just one more week!

…

**A/N – **Thanks for reading!


	5. Truth & Heartache

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 5 – Truth and Heartache**

…**..**

Bella POV:

I was beginning to get used to being apart of the guard, It was great having the most powerful gift because I could control who Jane used her power and that annoyed her after all I was her little sister weren't they supposed to be annoying?

Demitri was still blocking the real version of my life from Alice's visions. Jane and Alec were happy I decided to let Demitri carry on blocking her they didn't want anyone coming and destroying our happy_ family_.

I was happy, more than I had been for a very long time but I missed Charlie, I missed Renée but most of all I missed Jacob. They all must be so worried about me; maybe they believe I'm dead?

Jacob probably followed my scent to try to find me, but his mission would have failed the guard probably disposed of it.

Edward POV:

It had finally arrived; today I was visiting Bella with Alice. It was going the best day I had for a while; I had butterflies in my stomach the type I got when I saw Bella for the first time.

It had been two and a half years since I left her. Alice pounded down the stairs in my direction carrying several suitcases. One was for my and another was for her.

'Come on Alice! We have a long drive to the airport!' I shouted at her as she ran back up the stairs, 'I'm coming' she thought back, then she ran downstairs again and quickly pecked Jasper's cheek before running out the door and into my Volvo.

We were ready and started speeding towards JKF Airport, we immediately checked in and then headed to the gate 'Two tickets to Forks, please' I told the woman behind the counter, 'Oh…Yes sir,…Er…has anyone interfered with your baggage?' she stuttered whilst preparing our sticky labels for our hand luggage, I shook my head. She handed me a ticket and gave Alice a dirty look as she put her arm around me to annoy the woman. 'Have a pleasant flight!' she instructed with a disgusted smile on the end, 'Thank you!' Alice replied with a sarcastically.

Alice POV:

'Did you see her face when I put my arm around you? Eddie. She had her eye on you and I'm not having that.' she commanded like Esme normally would, 'Thanks for looking out for me little Alice' I thanked squeezing her cheeks as a grandma would do to her grand-children.

Charlie POV:

Another restless sleep, I missed Bella so much I wish I knew where she was. I know she isn't dead, she can't be. That can't happen again, can it?

Bella disappearing just brought back gut wrenching memories of when Jane and Alec disappeared I remembered their memorial we never found their bodies, no trace of them and they were announced dead. Our two first born, Alec being the oldest at 14 and Jane the youngest at 13. I was heartbroken when they disappeared they were only going to the shop for some vegetables. When Bella came along she filled part of the hole they left and I felt better. But now that hole was getting bigger, the same had happened to her.

Just thinking about this made me cry. Renée had come to Forks with Phil to live at my house since she had gone missing I commanded the police to search the surrounding area often. It had been about 2 and a half years since she was taken from us.

It wasn't so long after Edward and his family had left, she was broken since that far beyond repair. I still despised them for leaving her she screamed in her sleep every night.

Renee and I felt bad about never telling Bella of her siblings but we couldn't risk her anymore heartache.

…

**A/N – **Thanks! Just clearing up some loose ends.


	6. Race

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 6 – Race**

…**..**

Edward POV:

We lined up by the doors and one by one we had our tickets checked so we could board the plane. Alice was constantly on my heels, I was walking too fast and she tried to keep up and she wanted to annoy all the females.

We boarded the plane 'How about here?' Alice suggested pointing to a row of vacant seats, I nodded and we sat down waited for take off. Alice was jumping in her seat with excitement, it was difficult for me not to the only thing stopping me was the nervousness.

It was the slowest and longest flight I had ever been on. When we _finally_ arrived in Forks, it was early evening, Alice and I decided to go to our old house. We still owned it just in case we came back.

'I'll race you?' Alice challenged, I gave her a menacing look, 'Fine, but you already know who will win!' I hardly finished my sentence before she started, I chased after her and caught up with her soon enough, took over and reached our house just before her. After all I _was_ the fastest out of all of my family. 'I will beat you next time!' Alice declared, I grinned at her she really wouldn't and she knew it.

'So what time do you want to go visit Bella?' she asked me, 'Maybe in a hour or two I need to hunt...and shower' I answered with a cringed face, 'Yeah, me too, back in an hour, I'm going to hunt now, oh I'm going to call Jasper too!', then she ran out the door.

I walked upstairs to take a shower.

Alice POV:

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Jaspers number, he answered on the first ring, 'Hey Babe, how are you, you there?' he asked, 'Hello Honey, I'm fine you? Yes we just got here its very dusty!' I replied knowing that would rile Esme. 'So, when are you going to see Bella?' he asked hastily, 'In about, 45 minutes, I'm just going hunting first' I informed, 'Ok, well call me back when your done, love you!' he dismissed, 'Love you too honey' I told him then I closed my phone and ran into the forest.

Edward POV:

'You ready?' Alice questioned with a raised eyebrow, 'Yeah, let's go!' I shouted as I ran out the door. Alice hurried behind me trying her best to get ahead; we kept running till we arrived at the Swan residence. When we arrived we slowed Bella's scent wasn't as strong as it used to be and we heard Charlie sobbing hard in the kitchen while he tried to make his dinner. Why was Charlie so upset? Why is Bella's scent fading? What was going on? Alice looked at me her eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

'_Its happening again how could we be this unlucky? What did we ever do?' _Charlie was mentally torturing himself. I ran off into the small town I read everyone's thoughts looking for clues of what had happened in the town during our absence.

I even went to the Quileute's treaty line, her scent was all over it but it was months old she hadn't been her for ages. Alice and I decided the best way to get answers was to talk to Charlie.

I knocked on the old wooden door it took 3 big loud knocks before Charlie answered. His eyes were puffy and red, it was obvious to anyone he hadn't slept well for a while and cried often.

I cleared my throat and began to speak, before I could even get a word out Alice jumped forward gasping 'Oh my, Charlie…Are you ok? You look terrible…Aren't you sleeping well?', after all she was the closest to him out of us all.

All we got was a dazed look his mouth dropped open, 'Don't you know?' he breathed, then images of Alec and Jane from the Volturi guard went through his head, how does Charlie know Jane and Alec? Then he thought about Bella, it was like a film in his mind he pictured Bella the day she was born, it was nice to see the day my beautiful angel was brought into this world, then his mind switched to when two other children were born, Renee and himself must have only been teenagers.

It took a while for me to realise what was happening, Charlie and Renee were parents to the three, Jane, Alec and Bella!

'We need to go to Italy!' I informed Alice to quiet for humans to hear, she nodded very quickly so only I could see. We walked into the house that was very vacant, Renee and Phil had been staying and Charlie's told us his story. 'Well it happened not so long after you all left. She went to see Jacob often then one day she went over and never came home, I already asked Jacob but he said that she left because he was really tired after doing some work for Sam. No one has seen her since! We never told her about Jane and Alec' he finished and burst out in sobs again, Alice sat on her knees at his side to comfort him.

On the way back to our house Alice and I planned what we were going to do, 'Ok, I'm going to inform everyone of events and you book a trip to Italy for us all' Alice ordered and I obeyed with no complaints.

My heart broke into tiny pieces when I thought of what they might or could have done to her, was she safe?

It all happened so quickly, the rest of my family arrived at our house and we set off the airport later that day, we ran to the airport faster than we should have and checked in, went to the gate, and entered the plane ready for the long journey ahead.

Jasper comforted Alice and Emmett was playing cards with Rosalie to take his mind of the occurring events, Carlisle was just talking to Esme and left me alone to think I felt alone, depressed, guilty etc. and Jasper felt it and tried to boost up the positive emotions.

Bella POV:

'Heidi! I'm thirsty!' I complained like a child, knowing she would hear me, within seconds she was at my side. 'Me too, want to go get some food?' she replied, I ran into my room to change into something a little nicer then in the direction of the gates with a smile.

In jeans and trainers I could still pick up a man, this life continued to surprise me. Heidi and I took them back to the hall and feasted, we drank them dry, this became a regular routine.

…

**A/N – **What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out!


	7. Its Been a While

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 7 – It's been a while**

…**..**

Edward POV:

We got off the plane, we needed something to travel in to Volterra so Alice found a very smart yellow Porsche with black out windows, it wasn't big so it would move fast which would help us a great deal. She seemed to love it! She said it was her new favourite car. Then we all jumped in it, Alice driving of course and we sped to Volterra, too meet Bella's Siblings.

Bella POV:

Heidi and I thought it would be fun to have a night out in the city so tonight we were going into Volterra city. I was able to control myself properly without even trying really! I reminded myself of Carlisle. My human life was slowly slipping away from me and soon they would all be gone.

Before we made it out of the castle I sensed a yellow car, Porsche. It full of vampires, I looked very carefully but it was out of sight, I glanced at Heidi who gestured for me to come to her and we both returned to the castle, we might be needed inside. Aro was already aware of our guests and we all put on black robes to hide our identities from guests.

Everyone went to stand at their posts mine was on Heidi's right with Marcus at her Left behind Jane and Alec, Demitri was on the right side of Aro, and Felix was on the left.

We waited patiently for the visitors to arrive. I didn't like these vampires already they interrupted our night out. If they came for death I would definitely vote in their favour! I calmed down a little and remembered what Jane had told me about my senses being more sensitive.

Gianna lead our visitors into the great hall were we were congregated; we all had our black hoods up ready, we could see them but they couldn't see us. Aro didn't have a robe.

It was a coven some were holding hands so it looked like they were together_, _they walked towards the huge doors that were now open, they had a strong human scent on them which only meant these vampires were on the animal diet, it amazed me how they can drink that stuff it was disgusting.

Everyone was blocked from mind gifts as a precaution. Jane, Alec and Heidi moved towards me more. I looked up slightly to see what was going on curious about their movement, suddenly that smell washed over me, the one I had longed for in my days as human. I lifted my hood slightly and saw them.

I froze, dropping my shield in the process, but keeping it on Edward and Alice so they wouldn't work out what was going on. Why would the Cullen's come to Volterra?

Occasionally we got covens coming for help, to find their mates that have been kidnapped or seek revenge on others that had killed them, but this couldn't apply to them.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence, 'We have reason to believe that Victoria a member of the Nomad coven tried to avenge her mate James by killing Isabella Marie Swan'.

After stating their reason for being in Volterra he took a step back so he was next to Esme again. Jane and Alec looked up at the mention of my name and Jane gave them all a frightening glare, Alec then started walking down the steps towards the Cullen's.

Before he could reach them Edward asked, 'Why can't I read anyone's mind?' his family looked at him he raised his eyebrow and nodded slightly 'yours too' he finished looking at his family. I looked up so I could see his face; his eyes looked like they were empty.

Aro ignored his question. He didn't know if I wanted them to know about me yet. Next was Jasper to speak out 'So, you have a new recruit?' this time Demitri answered 'Yes we do, Jasper' with a glance that said no more would be spoken on the subject. They obviously didn't recognise my scent but I suppose it had been too long and it had changed a lot.

_What do I do? _I looked at Heidi, she stood away from me a little, 'Aro, I think it's only fair our guests know us all, as we know we them', giving me a helping hand. 'Well I suppose if that's what she wants, Cullen coven, I would like to introduce Isabella Marie Volturi' he revealed I lifted my hood as he mentioned my name. I didn't have it in me to wear a fake smile my dead heart was dying all over again.

Their facial expressions were difficult to decipher, Edward looked furious but relieved and the rest just shocked.

Alice tried to approach me but Demitri blocked her way, I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes so he knew it was ok, he moved away and Alice crushed me with her embrace.

I eventually shrugged her off and stood back in my place next to Heidi. Edward just stared at me in disbelief but I couldn't look back at him. I unblocked the Cullen's minds, I had so much to say to him, but I didn't know how.

'Heidi, Bella, would you go and retrieve a meal? I'm getting thirsty!' Aro suggested, sensing the tension. Heidi and I sped out instantly, I mouthed to Alice 'don't leave'.

We ran out and quicker than normal collected a huge group of people for lunch, the Cullen's wouldn't approve of my diet and they saw my crimson red eyes_._

Edward POV:

We were led in by Gianna the human that Aro promised to change when deserved, which was never. I smelt the normal culprits, and a new member it seemed they were taking in new recruits.

Carlisle arose the reason for our being there breaking the silence and when we mentioned Bella, Jane and Alec's heads shot up, Jane giving me the deathly stare and Alec started to walk down the steps towards us all, they knew about Bella and her siblings.

I asked before he could reach us 'Why can't I read anyone's mind? Aro dodged my question Jasper then spoke, 'So you have a new recruit?' Demitri answered 'Yes we do' the scent coming off the new Volturi princess was sweet; it reminded me a lot of Bella.

Then Heidi looked at the new recruit and nodded she was going to reveal herself, Jane and Alec rushed back to her side and she lifted her hood up 'My name is Isabella Marie Volturi' Alice attempted to hug her but was blocked by Demitri which cause Jasper to stir but Bella calmed the situation.

I couldn't go to her would she take me back? Would she want me back? I couldn't bare rejection even after I left her how could I live with myself?

When Bella eventually shrugged off Alice, Aro ordered Bella and Heidi to get some food; they must have been the ones outside when we arrived. Bella left.

…

**A/N – **Hope you like it! A lot happens in this chapter so I hope its not too confusing!


	8. Together at Last

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

**Chapter 8 – Together at last**

…**..**

Bella POV:

We got back to the castle a hour later. I took the humans to the hall and we all drank till we were full. Then I went to the Cullen's, Jane, Alec and Heidi came with me, I found them in my room they were dotted around all over.

Alice gave me another tight hug and smiled at me constantly. Carlisle and Emmett hugged me and Jasper just smiled from afar. All quietly filed out Jane, Alec and Heidi were unsure about leaving me alone with Edward. But they eventually did. Edward and I were alone.

I sat down next to Edward but not too close, my heart was still shattered, and he probably didn't want me back.

'Bella…I…Er,' he tried to begin, he looked terrible he was in pain, was he even breathing? He was very thirsty how did he manage to get here being around people without killing them?

'Do you need to hunt?' I asked him with new found confidence, maybe if I act friendly he might not feel bad after all I still loved him, I didn't want him to hurt. He nodded and I ran to inform Aro that I would be away for a while.

I quickly arrived back to Edward and we headed towards the gates he was going to find it hard going past all these humans, but we ran full speed and I could stop him if I had to.

We got into the forest once surrounded by huge trees Edward hunted down his prey, his first two were deer and his third was a massive bear, I turned my nose up at them, they smelt terrible.

Edward came back to me covered in blood. He must have been very thirsty. When I was human he told me I could never see him like this.

I starred at him for a second and waited for him to speak, 'Bella, I…I'm so sorry for what I have done to you, I really hope you can forgive me!' He said quicker than it took his to catch his prey. I frowned as I thought about it, I loved him so much.

'Edward, I forgive you' I replied quietly, a small discrete grin appeared on his face but quickly disappeared. 'What happened to you?' he asked with pain appearing again.

'When, Jane and Alec found out about, what happened, they were very angry and upset. Demitri and Felix found me they took me away to Volterra. I was unconscious for most of it when I woke up I was in the castle. They gave me a choice to either stay and become a vampire or be imprisoned here for the rest of my human life. Jane was ecstatic about it and Alec didn't like it at all. But it was too dangerous to take me back home, so I'm here now,' I answered without looking at him.

All I got was a blank, pained look 'I'm sorry' he said, he wanted to give me a hug but he was wary. I decided to help him out I wanted to be in arms just as much as he wanted me in his. I leaned into him and he put his arms around me, I missed him so much is I could have cried I would. We'd been apart for far too long.

Alice POV:

I wasn't even listening to what everyone was talking about; I was just so happy that she was ok. When she had left the room I started listening to the conversation again. I was curious as to what had happened; Jasper would fill me in later.

We were led to a room I guessed it was Bella's it had her strong mouth-watering scent in it. We were left alone for a bit Bella and Heidi were obviously back and they were in the hall we couldn't smell the human blood from here.

Finally Bella, Jane, Alec and Heidi entered the room we were in. Carlisle and Emmett were giving her a hug. Jasper still felt extremely guilty for us leaving so gave her a smile.

We all left leaving Bella and Edward alone.

We went into another room that had another strong scent of Bella in it, I sat on Jaspers lap, I told him it was ok, last time we were here Aro tried to get Edward and I to join them. We talked a bit and just looked into each others eyes, we ignored everyone else.

I froze my eyes fixed on the wall, 'what is it Alice? What do you see?' Jasper asked calmly.

…

**A/N – **Hope you like it! Still going ok?


	9. Happy Endings

**A/N - **Hope you like it! I do not own any part of Twilight.

LAST CHAPTER

**Chapter 9 – Happy Endings?**

…**..**

Alice POV:

My vision ended. A small grin appeared on my face, 'Bella and Edward went hunting. Bella forgave him, I think there back together' Jasper kissed me lightly; Emmett hugged Rosalie she even looked happy! Carlisle and Esme were smiling.

Edward POV:

We arrived back at the castle, holding hands. I was ready to confront the Volturi and guard, I would fight for Bella. They wouldn't let Bella go easily so this would be difficult.

I met my family with Bella clinging to my side. Alice had the most wonderful grin on her face I don't think I had ever seen her this happy, she must have seen the episode in the woods.

Aro POV:

Edward would want Bella back, they had made up in the woods, and this was going to be difficult. I couldn't just let her go she was too valuable to us, Jane, Alec and Heidi would fight for her and all the Cullen's we were out voted and I couldn't just kill her, if I did I would loose them all.

'Marcus, Caius' I summoned, they appeared at my side and we discussed our options eventually we came to a decision, we summoned the others including the Cullen's, they stood in front of us and Bella stood next to Jane and Alec in front of them.

'Now Bella, we have came to a decision on what we are going to do with you' I told her, noticing how uncomfortable Bella began to feel I started again addressing everyone 'Bella will be aloud to go with you, but when we summon her she must come'.

Bella POV:

Aro had decided to let me go with the Cullen's but I am to come back if I'm needed, I would have to come back anyway, to visit Jane and Alec.

I was so ecstatic about this and I ran down the steps lightening speed towards Edwards open arms and hugged him tight, he hugged me back and kissed me lightly on the head.

I walked back to Jane and Alec I hugged them both 'I love you' I told them if I was human I would probably cry 'I love you too, Bella' they replied together I smiled and then moved on to Heidi 'I promise, I will come back soon, it will be like I never left' she nodded and I hugged her. I gave everyone a hug even Aro I quickly ran back to my room followed by Edward and packed my things.

I wonder where we would go; I needed to check on Charlie, Renee, Phil…Jacob. So much to do, but first on my list was to make the most of my time with Edward I needed it now more than ever.

…

**A/N – **Sorry about the _happy ending_ it's a little cheesy?

I'm thinking a sequel to this story, what do you think?


End file.
